<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>that's not very platonic of you by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495067">that's not very platonic of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, CANON WHO, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Biana Vacker, Pining, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Love, i'm projecting, no happy ending, pining into oblivion, slight Fitz Vacker salt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Biana pines after Sophie. The classic lesbian falling for the best friend trope. That's it that's the fic.</p><p>This does not have a happy ending, you have been warned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Biana Vacker &amp; Fitz Vacker, Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker, Sophie Foster/Fitz Vacker, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen (Mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>that's not very platonic of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Can you tell I was listening to girl in red while I was writing this? This is me projecting onto Biana, it just kinda happened. Comments and feedback are always appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was easy for Biana to pretend to like Keefe. It was simple, he didn’t like her so she had nothing to worry about. When Sophie became her friend she wondered if anyone noticed the differences between their so-called crushes. Sophie’s crush on Fitz was painfully obvious, whether it be staring a little too long or her rather excessive blushing it was no secret.  Biana had noticed before they even became friends. In fact, the first time they met she remembered Sophie being infatuated with her brother. When her pretty cheeks flushed when Fitz glanced her way Biana knew there was going to be a problem.</p><p> Biana gave up on pretending to have a crush on Keefe once she and Sophie became friends. Biana was able to bury her feelings for quite a while occasionally resurfacing when she said something a little more than platonic towards Sophie. When she told Sophie that red was her color she tried to hide the giddiness that settled inside her from the flush on Sophie’s cheeks.</p><p> She wasn’t able to quell her feelings when Sophie and Fitz became hurt. Biana was able to admit to herself that she was more concerned than a best friend would normally be when she saw Sophie lying on a hospital bed. She almost fainted at the sight of Sophies pale face and pained expression.  Biana made regular visits to the two. Every time Fitz sent Sophie a soft smile her stomach knotted painfully. </p><p> Fitz had told her that he liked Sophie a while ago so it came as no surprise when he confessed. What did surprise her though, was that Sophie had applied for the matchmaking system. It was obvious that Fitz was guilt-tripping Sophie if it was on purpose or not was anyone’s guess. </p><p> When Sophie had asked Biana to bring Fitz to Havenfield Biana shook off the feeling that something was wrong. Her brother just looked tired, and maybe a little angry. Biana decided to ignore it dragging Fitz along.  When Fitz stood across the room from Sophie she knew weren’t just fighting, they weren’t even together anymore. </p><p> Joy flared inside her at this realization, quickly followed by an overwhelming amount of guilt. Sophie looked downright miserable, she was obviously pushing her feeling aside to stay strong for everyone else. Sophie was talking about taking a stand when Fitz interrupted her. Tears welled in Sophie’s eyes and guilt turned into anger.</p><p> Biana and Fitz had always been close, so she could tell when her brother was upset but she didn’t really care. He was being insensitive she turned to tell him so, but he was glaring at Sophie. Biana was suddenly exhausted, she was tired of her brother hurting Sophie and being forgiven. Biana didn’t have a chance to say goodbye to Sophie before they left for the marketplace. She wished she had.</p><p> Sophie hadn’t left Keefe’s bedside in several days. Biana convinced Fitz to go make things right between them. When Fitz recounted the story he said something about missing his girlfriend and Biana barely kept her rage in check. Biana was possibly a little in love with Sophie but she was also her best friend, no one would profit off her emotional vulnerability, especially not her brother. </p><p> When Sophie had hailed Biana she made her came over as fast as she could. Sophie was crying into the front of her dress before she knew it. Biana tried to calm down her erratic heartbeat because comforting someone should not be causing this sort of reaction. </p><p> Sophie pulled away eventually still sniffling. Biana tucked a piece of hair behind Sophie’s ear trying to stay focused as Sophie leaned into the touch.<br/>
“What’s wrong,” Biana asked as gently as possible. </p><p> Sophie opened her mouth to respond; apparently, she decided against it because a second later her head was buried in Biana’s shoulder. Biana held her trying to provide her with any comfort possible. Biana felt so incredibly helpless as Sophie’s frame shook with sobs in her arms.</p><p> Biana wasn’t exactly what you would call impulsive, but she didn’t think straight around Sophie either. Biana pressed a soft kiss to Sophie’s hairline freezing when Sophie stiffened. Sophie scrambled back looking at Biana with wide eyes. </p><p> “I-I’m sorry-” Bianna started before Sophie interrupted firmly<br/>
“Just don’t do it again”<br/>
Biana knew Sophie didn’t like her she wasn’t stupid, it was obvious she still liked Fitz and probably Keefe a little too. However, that did nothing to soften the blow. Biana stumbled back quickly taking out her home crystal.</p><p> “Wait I-” Baina never heard what came next her sigh of relief came out as a sob as she crumpled to the ground in front of the gate of her house. She was just as bad as Fitz, she couldn’t even be a good friend.</p><p> Biana didn’t know how long it had been when Fitz appeared in front of her concern evident on his face. She was grateful Fitz didn’t ask questions as he helped her up the stairs and sat her down on the bed. As soon as he left the silence felt entirely too loud. Biana curled up closing her eyes to escape her pounding headache. Sophie might have been the one with the obvious crush, but at least hers was requited.</p><p> When Sophie came over the next day Biana wanted to sink into the ground. Sophie looked nervous tugging out her eyelashes as she walked into Biana’s room. Biana tried to stomp the semblance of hope in her chest.  Awkward silence surrounded them until Sophie finally broke it.<br/>
“I still want to be friends”</p><p> Biana let out a breath. Relief along with sadness crashed into her. On one hand she was happy Sophie didn’t hate her, but friends were just that, friends. Sophie pulled Biana into a tight hug arms shaking slightly.</p><p> “I'm sorry, I wish I-” Sophie trailed off when Biana squeezed her tighter.</p><p> “I know,” Biana said drawing back smiling at Sophie softly, “but there is nothing you can do about it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>